Under the Pressure
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Setelah perang usai, Harry hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang, dan mulai menata semuanya dari awal. Ia sekalipun tidak mengharapkan dirinya kembali terjebak di dalam situasi yang rumit. EWE. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings**: SLASH and HET, EWE, death chara (mostly OCs and minor character), etc.  
**Part**: 1/?

~~#~~

**Under the Pressure**

**Part 1**

~~#~~

Hidup menjadi seorang Harry Potter tidaklah seperti yang selalu dibayangkan semua penyihir. Terkenal karena menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari Voldemort bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dijalani. Orang-orang tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menatapmu dengan penuh kekaguman setiap kali muncul di depan umum. Kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan privasi apapun karena banyak orang yang selalu menganggap kehidupanmu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk diketahui.

Dan seperti itulah hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidak menemukan penyihir-penyihir begitu ingin menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan betapa senang mereka bisa bertemu dengannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Ia tidak butuh orang-orang memberinya selamat karena mengalahkan Voldemort. Ia tidak merasa bahwa menjadi Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup-Dua-Kali sebagai sebuah hal yang istimewa. Ia juga tidak merasa tatapan kagum dan pandangan penuh minat yang dilayangkan ke arah bekas luka di dahinya akan membantunya menjalani hidup.

Ia tidak memerlukan semua itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu ia menghela napas panjang setelah seorang penyihir berteriak terkejut karena menyadari siapa dirinya. _Hell_, padahal ia hanya berniat membeli beberapa bahan ramuan. Namun ketika pemilik toko bersikap seperti seorang penyihir yang baru bertemu dengannya, acara belanjanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia berusaha untuk sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat itu agar penyihir-penyihir lain di toko tersebut berhenti menatapnya dan berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman baik.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa tidak bersyukur ketika ia keluar dari toko itu lalu ber-_Apparate_ ke tempat tinggalnya agar tidak perlu menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir itu.

Tempat yang selalu disebutnya sebagai rumah bukanlah bangunan besar seperti apa yang pernah ditulis Rita Skeeter di _Daily_ _Prophet_. Rumahnya hanyalah sebuah flat kecil dengan satu kamar di pusat kota London—dikelilingi oleh para Muggle sebagai tetangganya. Tentu saja ia tidak berniat selamanya tinggal di tempat itu. Flat tersebut hanyalah tempat tinggalnya sementara untuk melepaskan diri sejenak dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir. Ia pun dengan tegas selalu menolak tawaran Hermione untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik dari semua ini agar dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Flat itu memang kecil, tapi ia menyukai tinggal di tempat itu. Setidaknya hanya dirinya yang tinggal di sana. Ia juga tidak perlu harus selalu mendengarkan gerutuan Kreacher yang seakan tidak pernah bosan memintanya untuk lebih baik tinggal di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12. Tempat itu jauh lebih besar dan luas dibandingkan tempat ini, begitulah pendapat Kreacher ketika peri rumah itu mengunjunginya. Setidaknya dengan tinggal di tempat ini, ia tidak perlu merasa sungkan ketika dirinya berteriak setelah bermimpi buruk.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa bayangan ketika perang masih sangat membekas di dalam benaknya. Berkali-kali ia akan memimpikan apa yang terjadi ketika itu sehingga membuatnya terbangun sambil berteriak. Kedua matanya akan bergerak liar sebelum menyadari bahwa semua itu sudah berlalu. Ia hanya bermimpi—mimpi buruk. Karena hal itu pulalah, ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa memasang Mantra Peredam.

Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini.

Banyak orang di sekitarnya mungkin sudah melangkah maju dan menempuh lembaran hidup baru setelah semua yang terjadi. Beberapa bahkan sudah merencanakan untuk menikah atau sekadar mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Ia belum berniat untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Beberapa kali pula ia selalu menolak tawaran Ron untuk bergabung menjadi Auror atau George yang memintanya mengelola _Wesleys'_ _Wizard_ _Wheezes_. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Setidaknnya untuk sekarang.

"... Harry, _mate_?"

Mendengar suara dari perapian, ia segera mendekati tempat itu dan menemukan bara api berbentuk wajah Ron tengah menatapnya dengan wajah ditekuk dan kening berkerut. Dan ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya, barulah ia sadar bahwa dirinya melupakan janjinya kepada Hermione serta Ron untuk makam malam di rumah mereka.

~~#~~

"Kutarik kesimpulan jika kau melupakan acara hari ini. Bukan begitu, Harry?"

Tidak ada pilihan selain mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ketika mendapati sosok Hermione yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang atau sosok Ron yang mengucapkan 'dia senang kesal dan jangan mencoba berbohong' tanpa suara ke arahnya. Selama lebih dari sepuluh menit ia mencoba untuk menulikan kedua telinganya dari gerutuan wanita itu. Dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Ron saat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut mengajaknya untuk bermain Catur Sihir di dekat perapian.

"'Mione mengajak salah satu teman kerjanya untuk makan malam," kata Ron tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bidak caturnya.

"Huh? Siapa?"

Ron mengedikkan bahu. "Seseorang bernama Megan atau semacamnya. Kau tahu jika aku tidak begitu mengenal orang-orang di departemen tempat Hermione bekerja."

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Ron. Megan Jones adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang diingatnya diseleksi masuk ke Asrama Hufflepuff dan satu asrama bersama Hannah Abbott serta Susan Bones, berparas cantik dengan rambut kemerahan sebahu yang dibiarkan terurai. Sosok Megan Jones mengingatkannya akan Ginny ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya yang tidak berhenti merona setiap kali ia mengajak wanita itu berbicara.

"Kurasa Hermione ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya, _mate_."

Ia segera menyetujui kata-kata Ron yang beberapa saat lalu berbisik di telinganya. Diamatinya wanita yang duduk tepat di seberang meja. Beberapa kali Megan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Namun ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah balas menatap, wanita itu secepat mungkin mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai berbicara kembali dengan Hermione.

Yeah. Ia tentu saja memang berpikir Hermione sedang berusaha membuatnya berkencan dengan seseorang terlebih ini bukan kali pertamanya wanita itu menanyakan apakah saat ini dirinya tengah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan orang lain atau tidak.

"... Mengapa kau dan Megan menunggu di ruang tamu sementara Ron dan aku membersihkan semua piring ini, Harry?" Hermione berkata setelah makan malam berakhir.

Ia tentu saja tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah alasan supaya dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Megan Jones. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya, menganggukkan kepala ke arah Hermione, dan melayangkan senyum tipisnya ke arah Megan. Ia menuntun wanita itu ke arah ruang tamu. Keningnya sempat berkerut sebuah ember berisi wine dan beberapa piala kaca yang diletakkan di dekat perapian.

"Err, apa kau mau, _well_..."

Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah ember berisi _wine_ sembari menatap Megan. Dilihatnya wanita itu menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum ke arahnya; membuatnya segera membuka botol minuman itu sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam piala kaca.

"_Thanks_, Harry," Megan berkata, menyesap minuman itu sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau tahu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihatmu di sini. Hermione tidak mengatakan jika aku akan makan malam dengan seorang Harry Potter."

"Yeah. Dia juga tidak mengatakan kalau akan mengajak seorang teman."

Megan kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Pandangan dari sepasang mata biru pucat dari sosok itu membuatnya dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah perapian, menikmati mengamati sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang habis dilalap api. Ketika mendengar wanita itu berdeham pelan, ia dipaksa memfokuskan perhatiannya. Semburat kemerahan terlihat jelas mewarnai pipi wanita itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan Megan berjalan mendekatinya sehingga saat ini mereka berdiri saling berdampingan.

Ia terdiam menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut terlebih setelah Megan meletakkan pialanya di atas meja dan mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya. Mata biru itu menatapnya lekat dari kelopak mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia sempat mengernyit mencium aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh di hadapannya.

"Harry—"

Tapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata wanita tersebut. "Uh, Megan, apa kau mau pergi makan malam bersamaku? Sabtu ini, mungkin?" tanyanya dengan cepat tanpa terlebih dahulu memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Megan terlihat sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat pulih dari keadaannya. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Tentu," kata Megan dengan semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi. "Suatu kebanggaan bisa makan malam denganmu, Harry."

~~#~~

Ketika hari Sabtu tiba dengan cepat dan tanpa disadarinya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakannya. Ia bahkan sungguh berharap Megan Jones melupakan ajakan makan malamnya dan membiarkannya menghabiskan malam sendirian di flat miliknya.

Hanya saja, seekor burung hantu yang mengetuk dengan tidak sabar jendela flat-nya di Sabtu pagi membuat harapannya sirna. Burung hantu itu membawa secarik perkamen berisi pesan dari Megan Jones untuk menemuinya di depan sebuah restoran Muggle tidak jauh dari Kementerian Sihir. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membalas dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ada urusan penting. Tapi sekali lagi, niat tersebut diurungkan setelah Hermione muncul dari perapian sambil berseru bahwa wanita itu senang karena mengajak Megan pergi makan malam.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Duduk bersama Megan Jones di dalam restoran Muggle. Mencoba menyantap makan malamnya sembari mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan wanita berambut merah itu kepadanya. Sesekali ia berusaha untuk menjawab apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Megan terlihat sangat senang. Wanita itu tanpa henti menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya tanpa sekalipun tampak ingin menghentikan pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Walau hanya dari sebuah makan malam, ia tahu bahwa Megan Jones seperti penyihir-penyihir lain. Wanita itu melihatnya bukanlah sebagai seorang laki-laki biasa melainkan Harry Potter, sang Pahlawan. Setiap saat Megan tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan segala hal mengenai betapa senangnya ketika ia mengajak wanita itu makan malam. Megan Jones bahkan tidak berhenti untuk mencoba meraih dan menggenggam tangannya hingga pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih meletakkan tangan di atas pahanya.

Ia tidak menyukai semua itu namun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Saat makan malam usai dan mengantar Megan ke tempat tinggalnya, di sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat Leaky Cauldron, ia begitu ingin secepat mungkin kembali ke flat mungilnya. Hanya saja, Megan tidak berpikir demikian. Wanita itu dengan cepat menahan lengannya ketika ia beranjak pergi. Ia mengerutkan kening, menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Megan mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya dan memagut bibirnya; menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Wajahnya dengan cepat terasa panas tatkala merasakan bagian depan tubuh Megan menekan dadanya; mengirimkan sinyal yang sensual dengan sangat jelas.

"Megan—"

Tapi mantan Hufflepuff itu tidak mendengar. Megan bahkan berusaha untuk mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melepaskan pagutan yang sekarang mulai turun ke arah lehernya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun walau tubuhnya mulai bereaksi terhadap sentuhan wanita itu.

Pada akhirnya, merasa tidak nyaman ketika Megan mulai membuka kaitan ikat pinggangnya, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya; mengarahkan ujung benda itu ke dada Megan dan merapalkan '_Petrificus'_ dalam suara berbisik. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan tubuh Megan terbujur kaku di atas lantai yang dingin. Kedua mata biru pucat itu terlihat melebar.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," ia berkata dengan cepat, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan memindahkan tubuh Megan ke atas sebuah sofa panjang di ruangan pertama yang dimasukinya. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk, kau tahu, yeah. Sekali lagi aku sungguh minta maaf."

Tanpa sempat mendengarkan apapun kata-kata wanita itu, setelah mengembalikan Megan ke kondisi semulanya, ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke flat-nya.

Malam itu, setelah menghabiskan dua botol Wiski Api dan tidak mengacuhkan Kreacher yang menggerutu melihat apa yang dilakukannya, ia membiarkan dirinya tertidur di atas sofa sampai keesokan paginya terbangun karena mendengar ketukan di pintu flat-nya.

Awalnya ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan ketukan itu apalagi setelah merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit serta mual yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya. Namun setelah menyadari pemilik suara yang kini berteriak memanggil namanya adalah suara Ron, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia menyeret kakinya dan membuka pintu; menemukan laki-laki itu terlihat menghela napas lega.

"Harry! Mengapa kau Jaringan Floo-mu tertutup!? Kau membuatku dan Hermione cemas, mate."

Ia mengutuk pelan atas rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya serta dirinya yang lupa mengaktifkan kembali Jaringan Floo karena tidak ingin Megan Jones mendatangi flat-nya.

"Harry, _mate_, kau oke?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab dan bergegas meninggalkan Ron di depan pintu menuju ke kamar mandi; memuntahkan sisa makan malamnya. Ia juga tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya tengah terduduk di atas lantai yang setengah basah. Kedua matanya yang berair membuat pandangannya semakin kabur karena kacamatanya yang entah berada di mana. Dan ketika Ron menyodorkan sebuah tabung kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru pekat, ia tidak bisa tidak mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Kau oke sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk beberapa saat setelah ramuan tersebut bekerja, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dan berjalan ke arah wastafel. Ron terlihat tidak ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga memilih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada. Walau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia tahu ada yang tengah dipikirkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Jadi," Ron memulai tepat setelah ia membersihkan wajahnya. "Mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi? Kreacher mengatakan jika kau semalam sampai minum dua botol Wiski Api."

Ia mengernyit, teringat dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Megan Jones. Mendadak saja ia merasakan dirinya bertingkah sangat konyol semalam.

Dilambaikannya tongkat sihirnya untuk memanggil kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "Megan. Semalam dia memaksa ingin tidur denganku."

Ia sudah menduga akan mendengar Ron ingin dirinya menceritakan detail di antara dirinya dan Megan atau tawa laki-laki itu yang pecah setelah mendengarnya memilih melarikan diri agar tidak tidur bersama wanita itu. Namun setelah melihat kedua mata Ron yang melebar dan bahu sahabatnya menegang, ia tahu ada yang salah.

"Ron—?"

"—jadi semalam kau sungguh pergi makan malam dengan Megan?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Yeah. Semacam itu."

"Apa kau tidur dengannya? Megan maksudku?" Ron kembali bertanya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggahnya, setengah berteriak. "_Well_, dia memang mencoba merayuku, kau tahu. Tapi aku tidak tidur dengannya. Aku pergi sebelum itu terjadi karena—Ron, kau oke?"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua mata laki-laki itu masih melebar, menatapnya lekat.

"Ketika kau pergi," Ron berbisik, "apa keadaan Megan baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"Yeah. Tentu saja Megan baik-baik saja. Dan tidak. Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Ron untuk menjawab.

"Megan Jones ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya tadi pagi," Ron berujar. "Dia mati dan Auror berpikir jika ada yang telah membunuhnya. _Bloody_ _hell_, _mate_, kurasa kau harus mendengar apa yang akan kuceritakan."

**TBC**

Inginnya melanjutkan SoS, tapi ide fanfiksi ini yang justru muncul. Jadi daripada terus kepikiran, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dikerjakan saja. Review berupa saran dan semacamnya akan sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau membaca.

**~Nesh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zayn** **key**, **Aristy**, **aira** **setiawan**, **edlynesmeralda**, **SlytherSoul** **d'Malfoy**: sudah saya update lagi. Terima kasih atas review-nya ;)  
**Guest**: silahkan ditebak-tebak dulu ;) terima kasih atas nasehatnya dan akan saya usahakan sebisa mungkin agar tidak berakhir klise ;)  
**Skygirl25**: iya. Plotbunny di kepala saya terus saja membuat ide baru yang menggoda untuk dikerjakan. Btw, Butterfly, Fly Away-nya sudah di-update juga lho ;)  
**Senjaya**: yang membunuh Megan itu... err, tidak bisa dijawab sekarang. Silahkan ditebak dulu saja. Terima kasih sudah mampir di cerita ini ;)

**Warning**: SLASH ALERT, Mature content, OMC/Harry.

~~#~~

**Under the Pressure**

**Part 2**

~~#~~

Gawain Robards sedang tidak terlihat senang. Hanya sekali melihat saja ia sudah tahu hal itu. Sang Auror berkali-kali tampak memijat kening sebelum meneriakkan perintah kepada Auror lain di sekitarnya.

"Mr. Potter," Robards memanggil dan berjalan ke arahnya. Di belakang laki-laki itu terlihat Ron mengikuti. Ekspresi wajah sahabatnya memperlihatkan keseriusan. "Aku rasa Mr. Weasley sudah menceritakan garis besar mengapa kau berada di sini, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk singkat, tanpa sadar meremas lengannya sendiri. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Gawain Robarts mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia hanya mengernyit tatkala melewati koridor rumah Megan; teringat dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan wanita itu sebelum ini.

"Mr. Weasley mengatakan jika semalam kau bersama Miss Jones. Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam, Mr. Potter?" sang Auror bertanya, berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sebelum membukanya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana napasnya tercekat ketika sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya melihat pemandangan yang ada di balik pintu.

Tubuh Megan Jones tampak dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Wanita itu tidak memakai satu pun pakaian—telanjang seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Kedua mata Megan terbuka lebar, melotot dengan bibir setengah terbuka dan rambut merah yang tergerai. Ada darah kering di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan dari sebuah luka menganga di perut wanita itu.

Ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Sensasi yang sama yang dirasakannya karena pengaruh Wiski Api kembali menyerang. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan apapun di tempat itu. Ia sungguh merasa kagum kepada para Auror di sekitarnya yang tidak terlihat merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Kau oke, mate?"

Sekali lagi ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kamar Megan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Wajahnya pucat seperti wajah Megan.

"Miss Bones menemukan Megan Jones sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu tadi pagi," Gawain Robarts memulai, duduk di sofa kosong di seberangnya. "Kami awalnya berpikir jika ini adalah ulah Muggle, tapi mengingat bahwa rumah ini memiliki perlindungan terhadap Muggle, hal itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Dan mengingat pula bahwa semalam kau—"

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku yang membunuh Megan?" Nada suaranya terdengar meninggi namun ia tidak peduli. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit sehingga membuatnya ingin kembali ke apartemen mungilnya dan beristirahat.

Gawain Robarts menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, Mr. Potter," kata sang Auror. "Hanya saja kau mungkin orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Miss Jones. Kupikir ada baiknya kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kudengar jika kau dan Miss Jones pergi makan malam ke sebuah restoran Muggle. Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Ia kembali mengernyit, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan Robards kepadanya. Ia juga tidak merasa nyaman jika harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Namun... mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, bukan? Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang berada di balik kematian Megan Jones walau tentu saja dirinya tidak ada sangkut paut sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan perasaan tidak nyaman, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah mengantar Megan pulang dari makan malam mereka.

"_Well_," ia memulai; berusaha mengenyahkan kecanggungan di sekitarnya, "hanya itu yang terjadi. Megan masih baik-baik saja saat aku meninggalkannya."

"Ke mana kau pergi setelah meninggalkan Miss Jones, Mr. Potter?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Ke flat-ku tentu saja. Kreacher—peri rumahku—bisa memastikan hal itu. Aku juga tidak keberatan memberikan memori jika kau membutuhkannya, sir."

Gawain Robards tampak puas dengan penjelasannya. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempatnya, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Robards dan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika laki-laki itu mengatakan jika dirinya boleh pergi. Ia yang merasa bersyukur atas hal itu bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tapi ia tidak segera kembali ke flat-nya. Mengurungkan niat karena ada hal yang mengusik pikiran membuatnya memilih untuk pergi ke Kementerian Sihir. Ron tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengganggu laki-laki tersebut.

Tidak memedulikan jika saat ini hampir semua pasang mata di Kementerian Sihir tengah tertuju kepadanya bahkan sejak keluar dari perapian, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan sosok Hermione yang tengah duduk di belakang meja dengan tumpukan tinggi perkamen menemani wanita itu. Seperti menyadari keberadaannya, Hermione mendongak. Raut wajah serius wanita itu dengan cepat digantikan oleh ekspresi cemas. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum dirinya merasakan pelukan Hermione pada tubuhnya dengan kepala yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Oh, Harry..."

Hermione tidak sedang menangis. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa wanita itu hanya sedang cemas dan gelisah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sahabatnya menganguk lemah dan dengan perlahan melepaskan dirinya. Kedua mata Hermione tampak sedikit memerah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika wanita itu menyeret ke salah satu kubikel kosong sebelum mendudukkan diri.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Megan dari Susan dan Ron," Hermione memulai. "Oh, Harry, apa yang terjadi sungguh mengerikan. Siapa yang... yang melakukan hal itu kepada Megan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, 'Mione," katanya dengan nada berbisik. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Sekali lagi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. "Tapi aku yakin bahwa Auror akan menemukan siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Megan. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Sepasang mata cokelat itu sedikit melebar. Hermione menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," gumam wanita itu dengan senyum samar. "Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik—"

"Aku tidak berbicara mengenai Megan, Harry," Hermione menyela. "Aku berbicara mengenai dirimu, kau tahu. Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu? Ron mengatakan jika Mr. Robards memintamu untuk datang ke rumah Megan dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum menanyakan apa yang—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Berhentilah bersikap seperti Molly, kau tahu," potongnya dengan cepat sambil setengah membentak dan tidak begitu sadar jika ia tengah membentak wanita di hadapannya. Amarah di dalam dirinya mendadak muncul ke permukaan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi jika saja tidak mendengar suara teriakan histeris dari wanita berambut cokelat itu.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menyadari jika saat ini dirinya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan di sekelilingnya, perkamen-perkamen tampak berhamburan di lantai. Jendela di departemen itu mengeluarkan derak mengerikan sebelum pecah berkeping-keping. Ia bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana penyihir-penyihir di departemen itu mengeluarkan pekik terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kedua mata hijaunya membulat sempurna. Dialihkannya perhatian kepada sosok Hermione. Napasnya tercekat mendapati wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan. Ia terdiam, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menekan sihir liar di sekitarnya agar tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

Cukup lama berlalu namun tidak ada satu pun antara dirinya dan Hermione bergerak dari tempat mereka. Ia juga tidak terlalu memedulikan bagaimana para penyihir di sekitarnya mencoba membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi sambil bertanya apa yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"H-Harry—? Apa yang—"

Tapi ia tidak tidak membiarkan wanita itu melanjutkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa memedulikan suara Hermione yang tidak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Terlalu takut bahwa hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi.

~~#~~

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Mr. Potter?"

Mengerling sekilas, ia menemukan sepasang mata cokelat lumpur itu tengah menatapnya. Namun bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, pandangannya teralih pada langit-langit ruangan; mengamati setitik noda hitam tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini duduk di sofa empuk di sampingnya akan menunggu selama apapun sampai dirinya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi sekali lagi, sama seperti pertemuan-pertemuan sebelum ini, ia menemukan bibir dan lidahnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang," kata sosok itu lagi. "Tapi mengingat kau tidak akan menemuiku di luar jadwal kita bertemu, aku menjadi yakin jika kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, kurasa. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Yeah," katanya pada akhirnya. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya dan mendapati senyum tipis tersungging di wajah wanita itu. "Sesuatu memang terjadi, Healer Mourse."

Salah satu alis sang Penyembuh terangkat. Sosok itu menggoreskan pena bulunya pada permukaan perkamen sambil sesekali mengetukkan ujung benda itu pada papan penyangga. Sepasang mata cokelat lumpur masih mengawasinya.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Ia terlihat menimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya sejak kemarin—mengenai kematian Megan, interogasi singkat Gawain Robards, dan bagaimana ia kehilangan kontrol atas sihirnya sehingga membuat kekacauan di departemen tempat Hermione bekerja. Ia mengamati perubahan di wajah Healer Mourse setiap kali kata demi kata meluncur dari bibirnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah menceritakan semua itu kepada wanita tersebut.

"Aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi dengan Miss Jones, Harry," wanita itu berkata, meletakkan papan berisi perkamen di meja kosong, dan menegakkan tubuh. Tatapan wanita itu seketika melembut. "Kau yakin kita sebaiknya melanjutkan sesi selanjutnya? Kau bisa pergi dari sini jika ingin."

Ia menggeleng. Kedua tangannya memijat pelan keningnya. "Aku yakin," katanya. "Lagi pula aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih cepat sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan sihir di sekitarku."

Healer Mourse tampak menatapnya cukup lama sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Di antara semua penyihir di sekitarnya, hanya wanita itu yang tahu mengapa setiap minggu ia akan menemui Penyembuh Pikiran itu di St. Mungo. Wanita itu satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa ia ada yang salah dengan dirinya—dengan sihirnya.

Pertama kali ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan sihir di dalam tubuhnya adalah ketika suatu hari ia meledakkan seluruh perabotan di _The_ _Burrow_ hingga hancur berkeping-keping karena terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Ia tidak begitu ingat mimpi tersebut namun hal itu membuatnya terbangun sambil berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti membasahi wajah dan tangannya. Perlu beberapa jam bagi Molly Weasley untuk membereskan kerusakan pada perabotan rumah milik wanita itu.

Hari itu ia merasa malu kepada wanita tersebut. Berkali-kali menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan berjanji akan mengganti perabotan yang telah dirusaknya. Molly Weasley memang tidak mengatakan apapun tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari sorot kecemasan yang diberikan wanita itu atau para Weasley yang lainnya.

Kejadian itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang terjadi. Beberapa kali ia mendapati kejadian yang sama jika dirinya berada dalam keadaan emosional yang tinggi. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bencinya ia terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol semua itu. _Hell_, ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang melakukan sihir tidak terkendali.

Dan pada akhirnya, terlalu takut karena hal yang sama akan terjadi terus menerus, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke St. Mungo.

Elladora Mourse adalah penyembuh yang direkomendasikan untuknya. Selama beberapa sesi pertama, wanita itu memeriksa keadaan dirinya. Ia cukup terkejut saat sang Penyembuh mengatakan jika memang ada yang salah dengan sihirnya—bahwa tekanan yang besar membuat dirinya sering berada di dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selalu muncul di dalam dirinya membuatnya tertekan. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti saran Healer Mourse untuk datang setiap minggu dan menemui wanita itu.

Ia tidak keberatan karena dirinya akan melakukan apapun agar semua ini berakhir.

"Ini pertama kali dalam empat bulan ini kau kehilangan kontrol terhadap emosimu, bukan?" Ia menganggukkan kepala, menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. "Setidaknya ada kemajuan mengingat frekuensi itu setidaknya jauh menurun dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Itu berita yang baik, Harry. Kau seharusnya senang mendengar hal itu."

Senyum samar yang setengah dipaksakan tersungging di wajahnya. Merasa bahwa sesi yang berjalan sudah hampir selesai, Healer Mourse memaksa untuk menyudahi pertemuan mereka. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, ia meninggalkan ruangan sang penyembuh sebelum mendengar wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk datang di hari dan jam yang sama.

Ia sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri salah satu jalan Muggle sore itu setelah kembali dari St. Mungo dan berniat pulang ke flat-nya ketika seseorang menabraknya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah terduduk di atas tanah dengan seseorang menindihnya. Ia mengerang dan mencoba membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat merosot.

"Z-Zabini?"

Suaranya lebih terdengar menyerupai bisikan kala menyadari siapa yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Blaise Zabini tampak sama terkejutnya dengannya. Namun ekspresi tersebut dengan segera digantikan oleh ekspresi datar. Zabini segera menegakkan diri, membersihkan debu tak kasat mata yang menempel di pakaian Muggle—yang terlihat sangat aneh bagi seorang Blaise Zabini mengenakannya—yang melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya.

Dengan ragu, ia meraih tangan Zabini yang terlihat ingin membantunya berdiri. Ia yang tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan bagaimana saat ini beberapa Muggle di sekitar mereka berhenti dan mengamati apa yang terjadi hanya memutar kedua matanya.

Sepasang mata hijaunya beralih ke arah sang mantan Slytherin. Entah mengapa, kedua mata laki-laki Italia itu seperti tengah mengamatinya cukup lama sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sebuah toko tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Potter," Zabini memanggil. Kening laki-laki itu sedikit berkerut. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Aku juga, kurasa. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan hingga menabrakku, huh?"

Tapi laki-laki di hadapannya tidak langsung menjawab. Zabini tampak sedang berpikir keras sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Sekali lagi ia mendapati Zabini menatapnya cukup lama. Ia segera merasakan ketidaknyamanan seperti laki-laki itu tengah berusaha menelanjanginya.

"Kau oke?"

Zabini mengerjap beberapa kali, mengerutkan kening lalu menggeleng.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Zabini. "Sampai jumpa lagi... Potter."

Dan ia hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah mantan Slytherin yang sekarang berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan toko. Kedua orang itu terlihat tengah berbicara serius. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jika beberapa kali baik Zabini dan wanita asing tersebut mencuri pandang ke arahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki memasuki salah satu gang di samping toko.

Ia yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan kembali menuju flat-nya; tidak terkejut lagi ketika menemukan Kreacher berada di dapur dengan beberapa piring makanan terhidang di atas meja.

"Mister Potter lagi-lagi pulang terlambat," gerutuan Kreacher terdengar cukup jelas baginya, "membuat makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kreacher menjadi dingin. Tuan yang tidak bisa menghargai apa yang dilakukan Kreacher kepadanya."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyiapkan makan malam untukku, Kreacher."

Bola mata besar peri rumah itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kreacher lakukan setelah Mister Potter menolak tinggal di rumah _Mistress_."

Ia membuka mulut dan berniat membalas namun nyatanya, tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Ia hanya mengamati bagaimana Kreacher menjentikkan kedua tangannya dan membuat makanan di atas meja yang sudah dingin menjadi hangat kembali. Tidak ingin membuat peri rumah itu marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, ia berusaha menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri dengan suara jam di dinding dapur yang menemani; berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari apa yang terjadi hari ini.

~~#~~

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras ketika ia meninggalkan flat-nya. Awan-awan hitam menggantung di langit sejauh mata memandang; bersiap untuk memuntahkan semua air yang dibawanya menuju ke bumi. Ia merutuk di bawah desah napasnya sambil mencoba menggenggam tangkai payung agar tidak ikut terbawa oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Di sekitarnya, para Muggle berlarian dalam mantel hujan mereka untuk berusaha mencari tempat bernaung dari derasnya hujan.

Dua hari berlalu sejak ditemukannya Megan Jones dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut ketika kemarin Gawain Robards muncul di depan pintu flat; bermaksud meminta ingatan mengenai saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Megan. Dan ketika laki-laki itu kembali ke Kantor Auror dengan tabung berisi ingatan miliknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam flat sampai semalam Ron menghubunginya melalui Jaringan Floo—memintanya bertemu.

Ia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya datang lebih cepat ketika tidak menemukan Ron di bar Muggle tempat mereka berjanji. Didudukkannya dirinya di kursi kosong sementara bartender menyiapkan sebotol bir untuknya. Udara dingin yang sempat membuatnya menggigil dengan cepat menghilang setelah tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan udara bar yang hangat. Di sudut ruangan, sebuah _tape_ tua terdengar tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu yang asing di telinganya.

Tidak lama baginya menghabiskan waktu menunggu Ron sebelum seseorang mendudukkan diri di kursi di sampingnya. Melirik dari sudut mata, ia menyadari keberadaan seorang Muggle. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis setelah menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hijaunya tengah menatap sosok tersebut. Merasakan jika darah seperti merambat di wajahnya, ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan; menatap kembali botol bir di tangannya.

"Kau sedang sendirian?" Merasa bahwa Muggle itu tengah berbicara kepadanya membuatnya kembali menatap sosok tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk, menautkan kedua alis ketika laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Billy. Itu namaku."

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia meraih tangan tersebut dan menjabatnya. "Harry," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis; berusaha tidak memedulikan bagaimana Muggle tersebut tampak menggenggam tangannya lebih lama.

Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Ron yang sepertinya tidak akan muncul malam itu setelah satu jam lebih menunggu membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki Muggle di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak ingat berapa botol bir yang sudah dihabiskannya malam itu atau bagaimana perasaannya menjadi ringan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu dirinya tidak berhenti tertawa lepas bersama Billy.

Ia juga bahkan tidak bisa ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa kembali ke flat-nya dengan selamat, terbaring di atas sofa panjangnya dengan sebuah tubuh menindihnya, atau bagaimana bibir dengan tekstur kasar itu tengah memagut bibirnya.

Sekelilingnya terasa berputar namun hal itu tidak membuatnya tidak menyadari sebuah telapak tangan yang kasar menyingkap pakaiannya sebelum menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Bibir yang tidak henti-henti berusaha mencumbu bibir, leher serta permukaan kulitnya yang lain membuatnya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Desah napasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya secara naluriah melengkung saat tangan itu menyelinap tanpa suara di balik celananya—bermain dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Tubuhnya terasa panas. Kepalanya pusing oleh deru napas panas yang menggelitik telinganya sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditanggap olehnya. Jari-jari tangan yang kini bermain-main di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya dengan perlahan tapi pasti meniti jembatan penuh kenikmatan. Ia tidak tahu milik siapa suara erangan dan desahan yang saat ini samar-samar didengarnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Muggle itu pada tubuhnya mampu membuatnya tidak lagi berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari ini...

Tubuhnya kini menggelinjang ketika jemari tangan kembali bermain semakin intens di balik celananya. Setiap kecupan dan gigitan pada permukaan kulitnya semakin menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi kulit kecokelatannya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tengah berteriak ketika pandangannya mendadak menjadi putih dan udara seperti meninggalkan paru-parunya; membuat napasnya terdengar pendek dan berat.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah merasa seluruh kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya menguap tanpa berbekas dan kelopak matanya semakin berat, ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam ketidaksadaran tanpa memedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semua itu masih bisa dipikirkan saat ia membuka matanya lagi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
